Hello, Stranger
by Jennifer Ever Zero
Summary: James has just been accepted into Team Rocket!! How James, Jessie, and Meowth meet, how Ash learns of Team Rocket, and what's going on in little James' mind...


Hello, Stranger

By Zero

+++

"James...after talking it over with my associates, we have made a decision. This was not an easy decision to make. I had offers coming in from all across the globe, almost a thousand total. This is a job that requires dedication, respect, an unquestioning sense of loyalty, and not everyone could promise me that. You do understand the ramifications of this?"

"I understand, sir." He was so nervous he was shaking. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I hope so. As the newest member of Team Rocket, I will expect nothing but the best." Giovanni looked up from his paperwork, trying to stare down the new recruit.

"And it will be an honor to give you my best!", he said, trying to resist the urge to just jump for joy!

"You will not be alone. A more ... experienced Rocket has offered to take you on as an apprentice. You will be expected to give your trainer nothing but the highest level of respect. You report directly to your trainer, which makes you, of course, a subordinate. You will remember that!!"

"I will, sir. And...what's his name?"

"Her name is Jessie, and she is a force that can put a thousand men to shame."

"Oh....uh....oh." He shifted nervously, wondering what he just got himself in to.

+++

"You must be James," called a high, soft voice. Leaning in James' doorway, she smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, ma'am, come on in, please!" He ran around the room, trying to get his uniform straight, threw his top shirt on, and slid to the door. "Please please! You're invited!"

"My name is Jessie. I'm sure the boss already explained to you our 'arrangement'?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am to blindly follow you!" James was dumbfounded, staring, nearly drooling! Of all the trainers he could have gotten, why did Giovanni have to assign him to the most gorgeous woman in the world? She -- was -- perfect !!! How could he think about Pokemon at a time like this? She was amazing, wonderful, beautiful, fiery, spunky, pretty, stacked, a goddess of love...

"...so, as members of Team Rocket, we need a suitable presentation...and are you even listening to me?!" She slammed her clipboard down on his head with a deafening CRACK!

"Yes...oooh, I'm dizzy now..."

They worked day and night, Jessie on her power trip, James (usually) blindly obedient and completely riveted, except when he let his mind and his eyes wander. James quickly learned Team Rocket's rules of fighting, uniforms, when to call the boss, everything else he needed to know. They battled Ekans and Koffing until they could battle no more, trying to shape James and his Pokemon up for the battles that counted. Jessie was fighting the good fight, for Team Rocket, for Giovanni, and for the truth she held inside. James had forsaken and forgotten that fight already...he only had one thing on his mind and in his heart, and that was Jessie.

+++

"All right, James, now all we need is an intro."

"An intro?"

"Yes, to let people know we're here! To intimidate them! But don't worry, I've been working on one this whole time." She handed him a piece of paper...he drew a sharp breath. He was in awe of her beautiful script, and the words that seemed to say volumes.

"To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation!," he read aloud, "To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie..." he read her name in a hushed voice, stars in his eyes, "James...Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" He put the paper down, his jaw hanging open in amazement. "Oh, Jessie...it's beautiful!"

"We fight a war of beauty, James. Not only are we trying to find Pokemon, we are trying to make an epic, a romantic tale of beauty and triumph! We are not Pokemon thieves, we are not Giovanni's goons, we are Team Rocket!" She stood, pulling him up. "Are you ready to do battle? Are you ready to die for beauty and the ultimate truth? Are you ready to get that Pikachu?"

"I AM READY!" He grabbed his Pokeball and dutifully followed Jessie out the door.

+++

Ash Ketchum was tired. He huffed and puffed, trying to talk himself into walking those last few miles to Cerulean City. The Cerulean Gym and his first badge awaited! Pikachu was by his side, pulling on his pant leg to hurry him up. Ash could see the faint outline of the city in the distance, but couldn't make it without a rest.

"Pika pi! Pika pikachuuu!"

"No, Pikachu, we have to rest. Here, have some water." He pulled out a canteen and a bowl, pouring Pikachu a little bowl of water. Pikachu, not even tired, drank a little bit to be polite, then ran off to play. He stalked around the rosebushes that lined the road.

"Rataaaa!" A Rattata jumped out of the top of a bush!

"Pikaaaaaaa!" Pikachu sprinted back to Ash, hiding in his backpack.

"Hey, Pikachu!," Ash laughed. 

Pikachu snuck back up on the bush, ears flattened down, tail low to the ground. He hopped up, over the bush, waving his little arms. "Pika pikaaaa!"

"Rattataaaaa! Raaaaa!" The Rattata zipped off...but within seconds, he was back.

"Rataa, rattata!"

"Pika pikaa? Chu!"

"Ra ratta rattataa..ratta!"

"Pika piiii!" Pikachu ran back to Ash, waving his arms and screaming! "Pikachu! Pikaa pika pi! Chu! Pikaaaachu!"

"Prepare for trouble..." Off in the distance, Ash heard a soft voice. He looked around, not quite able to place it.

"Make it double..." The second voice was closer. Ash looked around...then up...and saw two strangers up in the large tree across the road.

"To protect the world from devastation!" A beautiful young woman with long, red hair jumped down from the tree.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" A young blue-haired boy hopped down, stumbling as he landed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie and James jumped over the rosebushes, frightening Ash so badly that he fell backwards!

"T-t--Team Rocket?!" He blindly groped for his Pokeballs on his belt.

"Piiika!!" Pikachu jumped between Ash and the Rockets.

"Oh, James, this will be too easy!"

"But that's .. stealing! And from a child!"

"Listen, do you want this Pikachu or not? We'll be rich, famous! Move to a little island and live out our days in luxury! That is, of course, if you're not *too good* to steal."

James' eyes widened. She just said...!! Without another word, Koffing was out and ready to battle! "For you, Jessie..", he whispered, loud and dramatic enough for her to hear.

"Man, these guys are strange..." Ash said.

"Pikaaa..."

"Meeeeow?"

"MEOW?!" Ash, Jessie, and James all looked around. 

*whump!* When they turned back, Pikachu was gone! Down the road, they saw him...in a fight with another Pokemon! A Meowth proudly carried the knocked-out Pikachu back to Jessie and James, giving them his best puppy-dog eyes. "Meowth?"

"Oh, James...this is...I don't believe it!"

"What should we do? This is just...strange!"

"You should give da Meowth some food, I haven't eaten in days!"

"And he can talk!" Jessie grabbed Pikachu, and James rummaged around in his backpack for some food.

"pi...." Slowly regaining consciousness, Pikachu's eyes fluttered open, winked at Ash, then closed again.

"Pikachu!", Ash whispered.

"Let me see him, Jessie. Is his coat too messed up?" James took a step toward Jessie, looking in her deep, sparkling eyes...instead of at Pikachu. He reached out for the Pikachu, not-so-accidentally brushing her hand.

"CHUUUUUUU!!!!" Pikachu erupted in lightning! Jessie and James were blown apart, to opposite sides of the road. James landed in the rosebushes. Pikachu, still electrified, wiggled out of Jessie's grasp and kicked her in the face! He ran back to Ash, who picked him up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him!

+++

"I'm sorry, Jessie...I let him get away. I didn't mean to..." James was nearly in tears, he had let Jessie down! He wondered if he could ever forgive himself. "I'll get him next time, I mean it! Just for you, I know how much you want that Pikachu..." His voice trailed off...he blinked back a tear. 

Seeing James, still in a heap in the rosebushes, Jessie felt something she hadn't felt in years...pity. She walked to the bush, pulled a rose off, and gently handed it to him. "James...I know. I understand. I won't do anything too rotten..."

"A rose?"

"Yes, but remember...every rose has its handful of thorns."

+++

zero3147351867@aol.com

All copyrights and trademarks are property of their respective owners.


End file.
